The Flare Project
by BlackRitual
Summary: Team Flare was a ploy. An act. A test. With Xerneas and Yveltal's rebirth fast approaching, an organization was formed to save the Kalos region from sure destruction. An apocalyptic scenario was devised and a villainous gang invented in order to find one trainer who could save them, like so many young trainers in other regions before. It was a brilliant, and successful, plan.


**A/N: Inspired by a post on Tumblr. All credit to "maplesyra" for the idea.  
**

**This is not meant to be taken seriously at all! I just thought it was an interesting theory and was surprised by how much I could connect it with the story.**

* * *

It had to be the greatest, most complete trick in all of mankind.

It was going to have to be.

* * *

_Be-be-beep_

_Be-be-beep_

Professor Sycamore received the call in the dead of night.

The ID said _Lysandre_, calling on the special holo caster line—the one that Sycamore had reserved only for emergencies of top priority.

Sycamore hit the answer key.

"We've found it." Lysandre's voice was muffled, as if coming from inside of a deep cave or a dense forest.

Three simple words.

"You've found it," Sycamore repeated. He forced away the dark aura that prickled inside of his heart. They had been preparing for this moment for…how long? _Mon dieu,_ it felt like their whole lifetimes. He would not give into fear now.

He took a deep breath. "How soon?"

"Very soon. Within three…no, five years if we're lucky."

"_Merde_," the professor swore, in language so unlike him.

It was all going to happen again. The legendary beast asleep in Lysandre's custody would soon awaken, heralding the dawn of destruction not seen for 1000 years.

The legends of Kalos clearly told of Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon, known for bringing death to the land on a periodic basis. And Xerneas, the Pokémon of Life, which held so much power that it was rumored to be able to give the gift, or curse rather, of immortality to anyone it chose. For millennia, the cycle of life and death between them had ravaged Kalos, triggering mass extinction events and often marking a new period of warfare.

Now Lysandre had found one of them. And when one of the Legendaries awoke, the other was sure to follow.

But this time things would be different. Old promises echoed through the professor's head as he dug up research papers written by collaboration between Lysandre, himself, and others. Humankind had had 1000 years to prepare, 1000 years involving new technology from the industrial age to ready themselves and wait. This time, Kalos would not suffer. This time…

Professor Sycamore glanced at the pictures on the walls of his office, portraits of former students and starter Pokémon.

This time Kalos would protect what it held dear.

* * *

"The project has been approved. We commence operations in two months. I trust that will be enough time, Professor?"

"Of course," Sycamore spoke over the holo caster. "Your planning is impeccable as always, Lysandre."

"It's the best guess that we've got. Well then old friend, if that's all then I will-"

"Ah, one moment," the professor said. "There's one more thing. Another person I want added to our team…"

"...Diantha?" Lysandre's voice rang out after Sycamore had explained. "You convinced the Champion of the Pokémon League to join our side? I already have my top trusted employees working for me on this, and we're gathering followers by the minute-"

"We'll need her." Sycamore stopped Lysandre's protests cold. "As the strongest Pokémon trainer in Kalos, and with her enormous influence and connections, her help will be invaluable. She's already agreed and sworn to secrecy."

Begrudging silence on Lysandre's end told Sycamore that he agreed.

"I've scheduled a meeting between us three," Sycamore announced.

"For what?"

"Acting lessons."

* * *

There were five of them—the children who would save the world. The odds of one of them becoming the Hero were…good.

And that was the best that Sycamore could offer.

No one else would be starting their Pokémon journey in the off-season. No one else would be at that perfect age: old enough to meet the challenge, but young enough to be deceived.

Sycamore would entrust Pokémon to the five aspiring trainers and send them off on their own journey. He would even give some of them _two_ starter Pokémon, an unheard-of event intended to increase their chances of forging an everlasting bond with a Pokémon partner that would be strong enough to take on even Life and Death.

As the professor watched, each one grew and chose a slightly different path with their Pokémon. One child wanted to dance with them. One child wanted to learn about them. One child wanted to make memories with them. One child wanted to become the best trainer that they could be with them.

And one child wanted to achieve a connection with them.

That was the one they would watch carefully.

And that was who they would eventually trust with their hopes.

* * *

They met the young Hero in Lysandre's Café. Every line, every smile, every laugh, went perfectly. All had been practiced to perfection.

After the child left, heading off to meet the next challenge on their Pokémon journey, Sycamore sat alone at one of the red tables. He considered the Hero's reaction to Lysandre's words. They had seemed a little worried about the grandiose claims and sinister ambition. That was a good sign.

Lysandre had been right, Sycamore observed grimly as the wheels of their plan began to turn. Over the past few decades, every time that the world had been endangered one young trainer had risen up to stop it. One child and the unbreakable bond between them and their Pokémon had been enough to tame their region's Legendary and save the world.

But every time, they had been motivated by a clear enemy.

Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua, Galactic, even Plasma…all of the regions had been threatened by a villainous group seeking the power of Legendary Pokémon. And every time, a young trainer had appeared and been spurred by them to achieve greatness.

So they had to make an enemy. They had to make a group that would force another hero to rise and face them down, a hero that would be strong enough to combat a region-wide threat and be willing to do it.

And through this they would guide. They would direct and challenge this trainer, testing them at every turn to make sure that they truly were strong enough. They would lead the hero onward and focus their energy toward protecting the world held so dear by so many. And hopefully, Sycamore prayed, they would bring the hero to the Legendary in time.

* * *

The Pokémon began to wake before they were fully ready. But they were not caught completely off-guard.

Lysandre adjusted the neck of his coat, getting ready for the camera. The holo cast broadcast system was finishing preparations. It had been set to contact every holo caster in the Kalos region.

Lysandre nodded over to the side. Malva, the holo cast star, stared back coldly. She had been one of the first to volunteer her assistance for the project. Lysandre knew that she resented having to keep their true plan a secret, but she had agreed that their cause was too important to ever be known to the Hero. He knew that she would keep that promise.

The light flashed green and Malva pressed the broadcast button. Lysandre took a breath.

_"Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement…"_

* * *

From there, their plan unfolded in a sick symphony of calculated perfection.

Two of Lysandre's grunts were stationed outside of the Anistar City gym, whispering loudly about the location of their "home base".

The waiters at Lysandre Café "carelessly" gave the Hero the secret password.

Down in the dungeon, Lysandre allowed AZ to tell the Hero his story from the past about war, suffering, and the dangers of power misused. The philanthropist listened silently without interrupting. It was a story that the Hero needed to hear.

* * *

The buttons. Their purpose was so simple yet brilliant that it almost made Sycamore want to laugh.

If the Hero pressed the activation button for the Ultimate Weapon, they would feel responsible and rush to stop it. If they pressed the negation button, as Sycamore hoped they would, a Flare Admin would activate the Weapon anyway, forcing the Hero to rush off to Geosenge Town in hopes of preventing disaster.

Xerosic played his part well. So well, in fact, that an unpleasant thought came to Sycamore's mind. The members of their project had to immerse themselves completely in their jobs, live almost entirely in their illusion, in order for this trick to be convincing. What effect must that have on a person's mind, the professor wondered. He could just imagine the slight singe of insanity, being soaked in your avatar for so long that it started to become a part of you. The words and fabricated philosophy that you spoke would become engraved into your heart a little more each time that you spoke them…

And no one had a bigger part to play than Lysandre.

* * *

When the Hero came flying into Geosenge Town, teeth bared and Pokémon at the ready, the child came with the purpose of saving the world.

"_Pokémon... Shall no longer exist." _A tear fell from Lysandre's eye as the words left his mouth. To imagine a world without Pokémon was…awful. It pained him even to say it. But it had to be said. The final push that would harden the Hero's resolve into steel was to threaten the existence of their closest friends—their Pokémon partners.

The child before him reacted appropriately: wide eyes and a shouted promise that they would never allow that world to happen. They swore that they would protect the world around them at all cost.

Lysandre battled them one last time before directing the Hero onward to the chamber where the Legendary slept. He sent the battle results, as always, to Professor Sycamore. This time he attached just one note: _They are ready_.

Behind him an unearthly light slowly filled the Legendary's chamber, and a powerful cry pierced through the air.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, _mon ami_?"

"Augustine." The professor stirred at the sound of his name. "We made our choice. This world is…tarnished, yes. Resources are dwindling while our population is exploding, just as I have been saying. There are foolish, selfish individuals among humans. Bright lights like our Hero are rarer than diamonds."

Lysandre paused. "But that does not mean it is not worth saving."

Unknown feelings stirred within Sycamore's heart.

"…You truly are a good man, Lysandre. _Bonne chance__._" He hung up the holo caster, little knowing that it would be the last time he and his friend ever spoke.

* * *

Sycamore sat alone in his lab after the destruction of the Ultimate Weapon.

They had done it. They, or their Hero, rather, had won. The child had managed to forge a friendship with the Legendary Pokémon, of all things. They had made the right choice. Kalos was saved.

And Lysandre was dead.

Sycamore gritted his teeth. He silently cursed the man's spirit.

He must have known. Lysandre must have known that there was no way to stop their illusion. There was no other way to bring an end to the mysterious Team Flare. Their boldness, their villainous actions that had brought nation-wide—no, international—attention required a fully-convincing curtain call. And what better way to do it than with the death of Team Flare's heinous and mad Boss?

The man had played his part to the very end. All of the acting Lysandre had to do must have taken its toll. He had practically lived in his chosen role for over a year. The plot, of a genius, well-meaning philanthropist driven to an insane extreme by the selfishness and "filth" of an imperfect world, had been his idea in the first place. And Lysandre had volunteered himself as the main enemy from the start.

In a strange way, it was as admirable as any human being could ever hope to become, Sycamore thought.

The professor knew he should contact the Hero soon. They would be wondering where he had been during their trials. But for now, his heart was too heavy.

Slowly, Sycamore stood from his chair. He crossed over to a panel in the wall, hidden behind a bookshelf full of old research manuals. He pulled back the covering and input a code—the name of the now-captured Legendary.

Sycamore gave the files inside one last long look. When he was done he shut the hatch, resolving to destroy them all via Charizard flame once he returned from Couriway City.

But the heading of the top paper remained in his mind. He wondered if it would stay there forever.

**OPERATION SAVE THE WORLD:**

**TEAM FLARE**

* * *

**Afterword: **

Actual Lysandre quotes from when you first meet him: _"Oh! You received a Pokédex from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. __**You are one of the chosen ones.**__"_

"_[…] Now listen! __**It is vital that this world become a better place. **__**And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal**__. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"_


End file.
